


Harry Potter and the Veela Conundrum

by joidianne4eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year was supposed to be an easy one until Draco Malfoy reared his evil head. Harry is not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Veela Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to el_gilliath for putting up with my insanity and beta'ing this for the hp_intoxicated fest

“Psst Potter” a familiar voice hissed and Harry spun in time to catch sight of Draco Malfoy staggering from one of the alcoves that littered the corridor.

Malfoy had changed, much like many of the others that had returned for their eight year. The blond had switched sides late in the war, no one had ever learned the reason behind his actions and the Malfoys had been suspiciously tight lipped about the whole thing.

Though truthfully Draco hadn’t changed all that much, the Slytherin was still quick to sneer at, or insult, those beneath him but this time his insults weren’t based on blood purity but instead on what he’d publicly proclaimed an era of compounded stupidity that was being encouraged by the blissfully ignorant and Harry had to admit Malfoy did have a point. 

This brought him back to the matter at hand, the matter that was currently staggering towards him like a horse with one too many legs.

“Pooottterr,” Malfoy sang before breaking into a fit of rather undignified giggles. 

Harry’s nose wrinkled as the scent of fire whiskey rafted off Malfoy’s body like the boy had taken a bath in the thing.

“Malfoy, have you been drinking?” he frowned.

“V-very profici…proba…Perfectly co-correct!” Draco slurred as he slumped against the wall.

“Why the hell were you drinking?” Harry berated him reaching out to steady the blond as he tipped to the side.

“I w-was going to say so-something.” Draco hiccupped, gazing at Harry with a look of adoration that seemed out of place on the Slytherin’s face.

“Okay.” Harry muttered as he braced the boy and started marching them towards the slytherin rooms.

“Are, are you…can you h-hear me P-Potter?” Draco demanded impetuously and even drunk off his ass Malfoy was still a git. “Ca-can you hear me th-through your hair?” the blond snickered and Harry sighed.

“Yes, Malfoy I can hear you through my hair.”

“N-no you can’t!” Draco sniggered “You hear through your ea-ears but that’s not the point! I- I’m saying thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” Harry queried.

“For saving my wife…uhm life!” Draco nodded “So I’s going to offer you a fellac-fellani…a blue job.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry responded automatically before frowning “What the hell’s a blue job?” he asked exhaling in relief as the neared the portrait that guarded the Slytherin dorms. 

“Not a blue job you n-ninny!” Draco snorted “A blow job.”

Harry stumbled, almost braining himself against the wall at the other teen’s words.

“Err that’s ok Malfoy I don’t need a blo-blow job.” He stuttered and Draco looked at him solemnly for a moment, grey eyes clouded in semi lucidity.

“Tr-true you needs a shag!” Draco declared before hauling himself off Harry’s arm, muttering the password and disappearing into his dorm rooms, leaving behind a rather confused Gryffindor. 

“What the hell just happened?” Harry asked himself.

 

*O*

By the next morning Harry had managed to convince himself that it had all been a dream. There was no way Malfoy had propositioned him even if he’d been drunk off his arse. Eyeing the blond Harry nodded to himself, plus the smarmy little git wouldn’t know the first thing about apologizing! Yeah no way…..

“Hey Mione.” Harry whispered as he sipped his tea and watched the Slytherin table.

The muggleborn witch turned to him, “Yes?”

“Has Malfoy been acting odd lately?” Harry asked.

Hermione frowned “I wouldn’t say odd really; I mean it’s not every day that one learns that they’re a Veela. Though how he missed it is beyond me, he’s vain enough!”

Ron chocked on the bacon he was shovelling into his mouth “Malfoy’s a Veela?”

Hermione sighed “Do the two of you notice anything?” she sighed .

“Wait, don’t Veela have a mate or something like that?” Harry mumbled, Hermione was painting a picture that he really wanted no part of!

“Yes, that’s why he’s been taking his potion, it should allow the Veela to find and complete the first stages of the courting rituals without the interference of others.” Hermione explained “I’m surprised he isn’t trying to woo whoever it is at this very minute!”

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat; Malfoy had been drunk the night before, not all Veela’d up just natural off his arse drunk!

Raising his head he froze when his eyes met Malfoy’s grey one across the great hall.

Well bugger!

*O*

Harry glared at the book before him as if it had insulted his very lineage. 

He’d retreated to the library as soon as he could without raising suspicion. The first tome he found on Veela was more of a fanciful tale than any true fact. Harry was wishing he’d stuck with that one!

“Male Veela much like their female counterparts are able and willing to bear the offspring of their mates. 

The Veela’s instincts will drive them to seek out the witch or wizard who best matches their magical signature at which point the Veela will begin its courting ritual.

Female Veela will seek to woo their mates by engaging them with song while their pheromones provoke the urge to reproduce.

Male Veelas are not as common as females and their mating habits are much more shrouded in mystery. It has been recorded, however, that males will seek similar means of wooing their mates as females unless their mates are also males at which point the ritual seems to become much more violent.

Males have been known to attack their intended mates without provocation. It had been theorised that this is done to ascertain whether the wizard is truly worthy of being the Veela’s mate. 

At maturity Veela will search for and consume large levels of Ethanolidi, a plant often found in wizarding alcohols. The Veela will repeat this twice while approaching their intended before they attempt to copulate.

The plant’s inhibitor acts on the Veela’s senses in much the same way as the smell of their intended mate, dulling any inhibitions the Veela may have. 

It is particularly important for the males of the species as it allows them to interact with their mate without violence and allows the Veela to imprint on the mate’s scent” 

Harry exhaled slowly as he rubbed a hand across his face. 

“Potter, fancy seeing you here” A familiar voice drawled and Harry slammed the book shut as he spun to face Malfoy.

The blond was watching him with a small smirk as he leant against the table. “Why Scarhead, what exactly were you reading?” the teen inquired as he glanced at the book “I haven’t seen someone move so fast since Blaise walked in on Vince wanking.” He continued as his eyes flickered over Harry’s face “And I doubt that particular shade of red is healthy.”

“Malfoy” Harry croaked leaning back as the blond leant forward, grey eyes dark as the smirk grew into what could only be described as a leer. The last time Draco…no Malfoy, had given him that particular look he’d offered Harry a blue job…blowjob and he definitely wasn’t thinking about Malfoy giving him a blowjob. He wasn’t thinking of those lips stretched wide around his cock or if Draco would make him beg for it, he really, really wasn’t thinking about any of that!

“That’s my name Potter, do try not to wear it out,” the Slytherin purred stalking closer and Harry scrambled from his seat

“I, I’ve got to go.” Harry stuttered, yanking his robes closed to hide his hard on before fleeing the room.

Draco watched the boy go with a small grin. Inhaling deeply he allowed Harry’s scent to wrap around him, intensifying the warm hum of the potion still in his system. Glancing down at the book the Gryffindor had left in his haste Draco’s grin grew, it seemed his errant mate had caught unto the game though he couldn’t say he was displeased by this turn of events.

*O*

There were moments in his life when Harry really hated being him. Like the thing with Voldemort, he’d hated it and the constant berating at home, he hated that too but right now he really hated the fact that he’d ever thought about dating Ginny Weasley!

The girl didn’t seem to understand that no meant no! 

So when he’d gone to his room for an early night and found her sitting on his bed; Harry had whirled on his heels and stalked right back out, ignoring the expression on the witch’s face.

Sighing Harry leant against the wall of the Astronomy Tower. Well one good thing had come out of this; at least there was no way Malfoy would find him tonight.

“On the last night the Veela would be anything close to docile.” The traitorous voice in his head piped up and Harry instantly crushed it into silence.

It was all just a mix up. Malfoy probably thought Harry smelled like his mate but then again Harry smelt like all the Gryffindor boys in his dorm as fragrance spells tended to run amuck when confronted with tired teenage wizards.

Yeah that was it, Malfoy was just confused and there was no way that Harry was his mate. And if Harry found it hard to think when Malfoy was around it was just because the boy’s cologne was killing his brain cells.

“H-hey Scarhead!”

Harry groaned and banged his head against the wall in frustration. He really, really hated being him!

Turning he glared at the Slytherin who was watching him with a giddy smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Harry frowned.

Malfoy’s smile turned filthy as he staggered closer “Maybe.” He drawled as Harry glared at him “Aren’t you supposed to be in my bed?”

Sidling around the boy Harry huffed ignoring the way his cheeks were heating. “You’re drunk off your head Malfoy.”

“Pfft!” the blond spat “Is a potion Potty, not fire whiskey. I’m just a li-little interesticated…intapicated.” The blond frowned. 

“Intoxicated?” Harry offered and Draco beamed. 

“Yes, that!”

“How did you even climb those stairs?” Harry wondered aloud

“I’s magic Pottyhead.” Draco grinned before leering “Wanna see my wand?”

Rubbing a hand over his face to hide his grin Harry turned to the Slytherin. “I’m going to take you back down…”

“Blowjob!” Draco cheered.

“stairs.” Harry finished glaring at Draco’s sullen pout “And then you’ll go to bed, I’ll go to bed and we’ll both pretend this never happened. Deal?”

Draco nodded solemnly, letting Harry take his arm and lead him down the winding stairs and corridor until they were once again in front of the Slytherin dorms.

“So I guess this is goodnight, Malfoy.” Harry said as he pulled away.

“Bye Potty,” Draco called and Harry sighed as he tuned to go “Bye Potty’s ass.”

Harry did not stumble, he just missed a step! He really, really hated being him.

*O*

“Harry!”

Harry rolled away from the annoying voice and buried his face in his pillow in hopes it would go away.

“Come on mate, you’re going to be late for class!”

Damn that voice to the ninth levels of hell! Hauling another pillow on top of his head Harry sighed when the voice was muffled.

“Harry!” 

Flinging off the pillows Harry spun to face Ron “What?!”

The redhead blinked “Are you ok, mate? You look like you’re dying.”

Ron was right, Harry was dying…no scrap that he was officially dead because if that stupid book was right, Malfoy would be lying in wait as soon as he left the safety of his bed, so the only option left for him was to never leave his bed.

“Maybe you should go see Madame Pomphrey.” Ron suggested. Harry’s glare must have grown because Ron took a step back. “Or you could just stay in bed.”

Harry smiled beatifically before snuggling back into his pillows. He was never leaving his bed, ever again because his bed smelt like vanilla and leaves and it made Harry really happy and kind of reminded him of….

“Malfoy!” Harry hissed leaping away from his treacherous sheets.

“What, where?” Ron spluttered glancing around the room in shock as he gripped the towel that was the only thing protecting his modesty. 

“My bed smells like Malfoy.” Harry growled.

Ron stared at him for a second “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Harry didn’t answer stalking into the showers to wash the scent of Malfoy’s brainwashing pheromones off him.

Malfoy had taken things a step too far! This meant war!

*O*

Harry glared at the Slytherin table narrowing his eyes even further when Draco smirked at him.

“Uhmm Harry.” Hermione whispered and Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement without once taking his eyes of his arch-nemesis because that’s what Malfoy was now. At least Voldemort had had the decency to only want to kill him, not sneak into his room and rub himself all over Harry’s sheets…though if he had done that Harry was pretty sure the war would have ended a helluva lot faster!

“Harry, why are you glaring at Draco?”

Harry’s fingers tightened around his fork at the casual use of Malfoy’s name. “I’m not glaring, I’m observing.” He gritted out.

“You sure about that because it looks like glaring to me.” Ron added unhelpfully and Harry turned his glare on him.

“I was not glaring.” He stated calmly.

“Does this have to do with Malfoy being a Veela? I mean Harry it’s not like he’s going to sprout wings and claws like the ones before.” Hermione pointed out equally unhelpfully.

Harry didn’t care if Malfoy sprouted claws and wings. Claws and wings would be a good thing, claws and wings would get Malfoy locked away somewhere far, far from Harry which was exactly what he wanted because he wouldn’t miss Malfoy’s sarcastic wit or his grey eyes or the way that his smirk made Harry squirm or…

Harry slammed his fork against the table and took a deep breath ignoring the silence around him.

“I don’t care if Malfoy’s a Veela! It has nothing to do with me either way!” he growled.

“And here I though the mate was supposed to be the rational one.” Draco’s drawled from behind them and Harry spun to face him, rising from his seat to put them on equal footing.

“You’re his mate?” Ron spluttered

“No I’m not!” Harry denied leaning away from Malfoy and his damn scent!

“But Harry he just said…” Hermione started 

“I don’t care what he said! I’m not his mate, this isn’t happening and I really hate the way you smell.” The last bit was hissed at Malfoy as Harry took another step away from the blond.

“Really? My scent is supposed to act as an aphrodisiac, don’t you want to touch me, Potter?” Malfoy purred.

“Mr Malfoy, stop harassing the poor boy.” Professor McGonagall chided as she swept down on them. “Mr. Potter has years before he has to accept you.”

“What do you mean has to?” Harry questioned eyes wide.

“You either bond or die.” Draco grinned maliciously “And seeing as you’re rather attached to life.”

“Hate you so much!” Harry spat as he marched from the great hall.

“So does this mean our clandestine meeting are going to end?” Draco called after him.

Harry gritted his teeth even as the soothing scent of vanilla followed him into the corridors. He wasn’t going to meet Malfoy anywhere he hadn’t been intentionally meeting him in the first place and if Draco thought he was going to give in that easily he was clearly mistaken.

Harry froze, when did the Slytherin become Draco? The Veela’s scent seemed to mock him with its smugness and Harry narrowed his eyes even as his lips curled into a rueful smile.

Damn Draco Malfoy and his Veelaness to hell!


End file.
